The present invention relates to a towel and more particularly, to a towel having a rotatable massage device disposed thereto.
There are many kinds of auxiliary products used in taking a bath, such as a sponge or a towel, to clean our body, in fact, one of the primary objects to take a bath of a shower is to relax the body and spirit after a day's hard work, therefore, some people use a massage bathtub, such as a jacuzzi, to get advantages of being massaged. However, the massage bathtub is not commonly available for an average person because of its high cost, although most people would like to have a massage when taking a bath.
The present invention intends to provide a towel having a massage device disposed thereto such that the user may use the massage device to roll over his/her body to get a massage effect so as to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned problems.